Chimera of Seyruun
by gdjohnson
Summary: Sequel to Reflections of a Chimera. Zel arrives in Seyruun with a surprise for Amelia and aims to discover his feelings for her. Subtle as well as obvious conflicts emerge. And problems in Seyruun? ZA, probably with LG later on.
1. Arrival in Seyruun

I'd like to thank everyone who left such great reviews for my previous work, Reflections of a Chimera, of which this is a sequel. This will pick up where Reflections left of, and will be written in basically the same style, albeit with more action and plot. Here's the fairly short first chapter.

Ichiban Victory: Thanks very much for reviewing each chapter of Reflections. You felt that it might be unlikely that Zelgadis could use Divine magic, and I agree. He can only use the simple spells so far, and he almost certainly won't get much better. However, I don't think his magic capacity is severely lacking. Even in the video games, I believe he knows Flow Break, a white magic spell that Lina appears to not know. His white magic abilities are unimpressive when compared to Slyphiel, Naga, and Amelia, and he is probably worse at white magic than the average priest or healer. Amelia said priests and healers were quite adept at Divine magic before the Kouma Sensou, so I made Zel a bit of a novice. Thanks for the thought, and please keep reviewing :)

I finally reach the outskirts of Seyruun. From my vantage point atop a hill, I can see a great deal of the city. I allow myself to pause here and enjoy the view. Such gestures make me feel a little more human, so I will continue to make time for them. The last time I journeyed to Seyruun, Amelia was urging us to make great haste. I walk at a much more reasonable pace.

I notice a few things unusual about the town. Several important looking dignitaries seem to be wandering around. The merchants seem a bit more eager, and at the same time, a bit more satisfied. Where normally they would whisper about me as a mysterious masked stranger, now they are openly hawking their wares to me. They seem to think I could be someone important or wealthy. Their whispers change again, now in disdain of my stinginess, rather than the usual disapproval of my appearance. Apparently, strangers are in Seyruun.

Ah, of course. The nobility and royalty of the Outer Lands are exploring our continent, enjoying the same feelings that we felt while in their continent. Seyruun is certainly an attractive city. Additionally, it is close to the barrier and is the white magic capital of the world. For the magically inept, the noble objectives of white magic are infinitely preferable to those of shamanism or black magic.

I think of lingering in the streets and picking up information, but I quickly head towards the palace. I am becoming almost anxious to see Amelia. This anxiety becomes heightened as I come closer to the visiting dignitaries. They do not seem to be an upstanding lot. Despite the fact the time of day is only early afternoon, several seem drunk. They leer at women and, as I come closer, I overhear their lecherous remarks. If this was the best of the people from the Outer Lands, then Amelia has probably been suffering for quite some time now.

As I think of Amelia, my pace quickens. I approach a group of dignitaries who I can now tell are leisurely heading to the palace. I start to walk around them as they share an uproarious laugh.

"Oi, freak!" One of them calls towards me. I stiffen with anger, but manage to ignore him. It would probably be wise to keep a low profile. No need to antagonize them. Besides, I did not want my temper to be compared to Lina's. With such thoughts in mind, I simply continue walking past them. The nearby people of Seyruun watch the exchange with some interest and trepidation. I can hear their whispers, it appears that some of them recognize me as "a friend of the Princess", and are trying to decide what to do, whether it would be appropriate to intervene

"Hey, freak, I'm talking to you!" I now see a hand on my shoulder. I had seen him approach, of course, but I want everyone to know exactly who instigated the conflict. I glance behind my shoulder at the angry, slightly red-faced man. He indeed appeared a little tipsy.

I glare at him. "What do you want?" My tone contains no more anger than my words, I am fairly calm and probably sound even more so.

This apparently angers the man. "Turn around, freak! You made me drop my drink, go buy me another one!" With that, he attempts to turn me towards him. I simply snort in response. Even without any effort on my part, he would find it difficult to move me. I grab his hand, squeeze it with all my considerable chimeric strength, and quickly shove it at his face. I doubt anyone else hears his small gasp of pain, as several bones in his hand break. With that, I walk around him. He probably thinks I am trying to slip away, though I am simply angling myself into a better position. If he or his friends try to attack me, then they would not be flung into anyone else.

By now, the man has gathered his wits and become sober. Despite this, he is still not very bright. He roars as he uppercuts me in the chin with all his strength. I am of course completely prepared for the blow. I move my chin with the punch, drawing away most of the impact. I then grin at him, as his knuckle bleeds considerably.

I sneer and walk away, not dignifying the bastard with further hostility. His friends, as I thought they might, now feel compelled to lend their insignificant assistance. They have drawn their blades. The odds of one of them being enchanted, and thus being able to hurt me, were slim to none. But what the hell, I am annoyed and cutting loose would be salutary.

"Bomb Di Wind!" I aim the powerful wind spell at the small crowd, which launches them into the nondescript brick wall. They fall painfully to the ground with a satisfying crunch. Aside from a few cracks in the brick wall, no damage has been done. The crowd of natives look on with some awe and appreciation. They had heard of Lina Inverse, and her more angered forms of destruction. "Someone get a healer for them." I say with nonchalance, and head towards the palace.

People keep a respectable distance from me after this, and I do not see or run into any other foreign dignitaries. The trek through the rest of the city is without incident, and I soon find myself facing the gate that led to the palace. The last time I was here, the gate was unguarded. This time two guards are present. They are either in place because Phil is more worried about his kingdom and family because of that event, or because something has occurred more recently. At any rate, the guards become gradually more aware of my presence, and by the time I was close to them they stand at attention directly in my path. "Yes?" One of the two guards asks. Neither recognizes me, apparently. No matter.

"Send a message to Princess Amelia telling her that one of her traveling companions has arrived." The message is short and simple, there should be no problems. The guard who spoke, apparently the higher-ranked of the two, gestures to a courier who nods and enters the palace. I could force my way in, of course, but that would be petty. Further, it would be an action more suited to Lina than myself.

The silent period of waiting was neither especially long or uncomfortable, but I nonetheless appreciate the return of the courier. A simple nod to the guard, and he relaxes and the two stand aside. "You may enter." He announces with dignity. I nod slightly at him. I am fairly sure he is not suspicious of me personally, as I remember several guards drew blades against Amelia herself before they recognized her. But that was during a very troubled time. Hopefully Seyruun is not experiencing anything like that now.

With that, I enter the palace area with only a small feeling of trepidation. I ask the courier to lead me to her, and he agrees with another nod. Apparently he does not like to talk. I am not particularly familiar with the palace, but I assume we are heading to the most ornate building. He seems confident, and I assume he relayed my message, so there is no reason to doubt him.

My assumption about our destination proves correct. The guards move aside as they recognize the courier, and he leads me inside. He stops at the door to one of the closest rooms, a large room that is probably used for meetings and such. I presume that she is alone, I hear no voices from the room. I thank the courier, and pull open the door.

Author's Note:

I felt that a little action was necessary. Hopefully it isn't too cliche. The ending is rather abrupt simply because I find it difficult to write Amelia, and wanted to start doing so in the next chapter.


	2. Conversation with Amelia

Conversation between Zel and Amelia. Please start/keep reviewing!

Gerao-A: Glad you like my fics, and I'm glad Zel's victim was sufficiently detestable :)

Amelia is expecting me, so I enter without knocking. There she stood, in all her glory. She appears unchanged from when I last saw her, as it has only been a few months. As beautiful as ever.

"Zelgadis-san!" With that high-pitched cry she launches herself into my arms. Apparently her zeal has not changed either. I spin her around me to lower her momentum. She giggles happily as I set her down.

"Amelia. It's good to see you again." I cannot think of anything better to say than those simple words, but she is apparently satisfied at the warmth in my voice and in my smile. I allow myself to view her more carefully. She is wearing an elegant dress as though she was on a mission of diplomacy. She also seems a little tired and stressed. Perhaps I had not underestimated the horror of dealing with the people of the Outer Lands.

"Zelgadis-san! I didn't think you were coming, your letter was so vague." My letter. I had almost forgotten about the letter I sent with the Divine spell. I was not sure whether I should tell her about that discovery.

"Amelia, I have some things to tell you. You're dressed so well, do you have time to spend with me?" Now I want to talk to her quickly. After all this time with all these thoughts to myself, I am going a little crazy. It would do me some good to get my ideas out into the open.

At my words, Amelia glances down at herself. "I have plenty of time Zelgadis-san. I just finished a bad meeting with a few suitors." Her face changes from a happy smile to a slightly disgusted look.

I frown as well. "Suitors? Aren't you a little young?" I did not want to see Amelia married away. Especially not to anyone similar to the people from the Outer Lands that I have met.

"Zelgadis-san! I'm 16, not a child!" She is annoyed, and even a little saddened.

"That's what all children say." I reply with a slight smile. She doesn't seem amused. "No, I was just thinking that royalty don't usually have to pursue a courtship until they come of age at 18. And..." I hesitate. There was another reason that I did not want her to have suitors, but I did not want to get to that just yet. She apparently senses my hesitation and interprets it as true love. Or else her eyes start shining for a different reason.

I cough lightly before she can rave about our eternal love. Her eyes are still shiny and I sweatdrop as I try to think of something that could derail one of her raves. They never ceased to make me uncomfortable. "I brought you a gift." I smile slightly until I realize I blurted out something that would, in all likelihood, have the opposite effect. I reached into my astral pocket dimension where I remembered I put the dragon statue and temple book. I give her the statue first.

"Zelgadis-san." Her voice has so far shown zeal and annoyance, but now it is simply content. She seems to be pleased that I thought of her, and has not even looked at the statue yet. Her gaze continues to be shiny, and her hands clasp together. I wait for a few seconds, expecting to her to return from reality as quickly as she withdrew from it. Several seconds later, she was still staring at me. By now, the drop of sweat at the back of my head was quite large.

I cough again. "Amelia?" I hold the statue in front of her as her face attains a more normal expression of cheerfulness. Her right hand goes to the back of her head, as she laughs nervously in embarrassment. I smile slightly. "I found an impressive site: a deserted city in the desert." She admires the statue as she listens to my story. "It has been deserted for about a thousand years." Still no reaction, but she seems to notice the great craftsmanship of the brilliant red statue. She does not react to the probable amount of time, but I doubt anyone would. "This is a statue of the Flarelord Vrabazard." She looks up from the statue. She was unsurprised, and apparently already recognized the figure.

"Did you go to the dragon shrine, Zelgadis-san?" she asked, a little confused. She responded to Filia's negative answer about my cure with almost as much disappointment as I did. She knew that it would be fairly pointless to Filia's shrine, as it almost certainly did not hold my cure.

"No. The city was human-sized, and the books were in our language." I hand her the temple book. She sets down the statue and curiously starts to skim the book. I grin; I want her to find out from me before she reads finds something I may have missed. "They were practitioners of Divine magic." She looks up and blinks, startled.

"Zelgadis-san? You found a city of people who could cast Divine magic?" She is astounded.

"And I scoured their libraries." I grin as she struggles to digest this. "There were protection spells on everything within the town, so everything I took from it should survive. Just in case, I left most of the books there." I answer her unasked questions. "The only spell I know so far is the one." She blinks again, confused I have not elaborated. "The dove that carried my letter was sent by the Flarelord." She makes a small ah of comprehension, surprise, or both.

"I know the basics of Divine magic fairly well, but several of the cures are too difficult for me to cast. I was hoping that someone with more talent could help me." I smile slightly at her, wondering what her reaction would be. I assume she will be pleased at my confidence in her, and would probably blush a little and make a modest statement. Or will she be saddened that I hadn't come to her out of love? Worse, will she be annoyed at a selfish request?

"Hm." She is thinking, probably weighing her options and abilities. I wait anxiously. I know she won't be able to help me constantly, as she obviously has important royal duties. But I am sure she would be able to help me to some degree. I am still slightly anxious. "But Slyphiel-san is still helping with the rebuilding of Sairaag." My eyes widen as I fall to the floor with an undignified splat. She looks down at me as I quickly heft myself up.

"No, Amelia. I'd like you to help me." I manage to keep the slight irritation I am feeling out of my voice. She smiles, and I have a sudden suspicion.

"You just pretended to misunderstand me, didn't you?" I smile slightly as my irritation for some reason fades.

She laughs lightly in response. I have never heard her laugh before. For that matter, she has not heard me laugh either. "I see why Gourry-san likes to act this way. The look on your face, Zelgadis-san!" Her laughter increases. I chuckle a little, as well, as her laughter is pleasant and contagious. "Ah, you're laughing Zelgadis-san." She looks pleasantly surprised. "I didn't know you laughed, I've never heard you laugh before."

"I've never heard you laugh, either." My amusement continues, though my chuckle does not. She looks a little surprised, and then smiles.

"Zelgadis-san...I'd be happy to help you. But it would take me a long time to master Divine magic, let alone a spell that would be powerful enough to cure you." She looks almost vulnerable as she says this.

"I know, Amelia. It would probably take at least several months for you to learn the advanced spells." I wince slightly as I realize she could interpret this as a lack of confidence in her abilities. But truly, it would take everyone that long. Most would need even more time, if they could ever learn the spells at all. To my relief, Amelia realizes this.

"It would probably take me even longer than that, Zelgadis-san." Of course it would, I do not expect her to drop everything for my benefit. "I have been very busy lately with the suitors and negotiations with people of the Outer Lands."

I nod. "Yes, I...met a few of them in town. They...ah...were not pleasant to deal with." I manage to mince my words. Judging by her expression, she is trying to decide how to ask for clarification. I do not want to admit my actions, though I do not regret them. I realize where this conversation is leading, and what I could say to forestall her questions. "Amelia, I think I'll stay in Seyruun. For a while, at least."

Her face lights up with joy, and her eyes sparkle again. This time I expect such a reaction, though I doubt I'll ever become accustomed to it. "That's wonderful, Zelgadis-san!"

"While I traveled here, I thought about whether I should stay or not. There are not many places left for me to search for my cure. I think the best way now to search for a cure is to provide a reward for information. Information would have to be sent to a location, and Seyruun will do well in that regard. If I leave in response, you could send me a message with the same Divine spell I used or a courier." She looks a little dissatisfied with my answer. I know she thinks I look fine the way I am, but no matter how grateful I feel, I still want a cure. Most people don't see me the same way as my friends do. Besides, this body has other downfalls.

She thinks for a few seconds. Hopefully she is reasonably pleased. "Well, Amelia, since I'll be staying here for awhile..." I pause here for a second, reassured by her wide smile, before continuing, "Perhaps you could tell me what's been going on in Seyruun."

She manages to amplify her wide smile. "Of course, Zelgadis-san." She beams, apparently happy that I want to know about the events in her life. "You already know about the people from the Outer Lands. Most of the dignitaries are here for treaties, but several are here to court me and others just want to visit our continent. It's very stressful." Her voice shows sincerity. I think that she does not want to give me the details yet, but I would like to know.

"Amelia, you can give me more details later when you're less stressed." She is a little surprised at my perception. I can wait until tomorrow to hear her side of things. For some reason I'm anxious to learn about developments in Seyruun. Prince Phil will probably be a good source of information.

"No, Zelgadis-san, I should tell you now." Her statement surprises me a little. She either wants to get it out of the way, or thinks there is a pressing need for me to know.

Author's note:

I am reasonably confident of my ability to write from Zelgadis' point of view. Women are completely different. I of course cannot simply "take away reason and accountability."I hope that Amelia is not terribly out of character, as she's quite difficult for me to write. Reading over it, she seems a bit young, but she's always been very open with her emotions so hopefully that's not much of a stretch.

I also tried a little humor. I'm not sure if Slyphiel would be in Sairaag or not, but it was the best Slayers-type joke I could come up with :)

I like this chapter the least out of all that I've written, but at least there's no longer anything I know to change. I ended it here so the next chapter will begin with Amelia's explanation, as the perspective will shift. Comments and suggestions are welcome and very much appreciated.


	3. Amelia's Explanation

I'm glad the previous chapter was appreciated, and Amelia was considered in character. Hopefully this will continue.

Dreamsinger: I enjoy your Slayers fic, though the later chapters are a bit too romantic for me. I don't think my fic will proceed as quickly as yours, at least in areas of romance. I'm pleased that you like my ideas.

Amelia draws a breath before telling me about Seyruun. "I found a great deal of work was waiting for me when I returned to Seyruun. The first wave of dignitaries from the Outer Lands had arrived. They were the bravest and most righteous of the dignitaries, as they left to pursue justice in foreign lands!" That last sentence is one of excitement and admiration. She looks at me, eyes shining with admiration, most likely for those dignitaries. I manage to hide my usual reaction to a justice speech, a grimace, and keep my expression thoughtful. She apparently notices I am not quite a warrior of justice, so continues without making a speech.

"Tousan had already pretty much made treaties with them when I returned. After a too-short period of settling down, they began asking me questions about my travels on their continent. It would have been unjust to refuse to answer them, so I answered all their questions to the best of my abilities of justice!" By now she had turned around and pointed dramatically at the window. I am not sure what significance that action holds for her, so my ordinary justice-sized sweatdrop is much larger than usual.

She instantly resumed a more ordinary posture. "Several of them were only a little older than myself, Zelgadis-san, so they...expressed an interest in me." She pauses here and turns to look at me. She is obviously blushing, and her eyes search mine. I am a little irritated at their actions for some reason. She must see this irritation in my eyes, for she smiles and continues. "I did not reciprocate their...interest, so they left." She looks at me again, and I do not manage to keep my relief from my face. Hopefully her troubles do not relate to romance. "Everyone returned to their kingdoms, and all of us were happy at what turned out."

So far this tale seemed to be one of success, rather than disappointment. "The next wave of dignitaries arrived a few weeks after the first departed. The first travelers were out for justice, and some of these were, as well. Others wanted to succeed here, as they could not in the Outer Lands. Akira is a minor prince of a small kingdom in the Outer Lands. He looks about twenty-five, and said he fell in love with Seyruun." Amelia eyes shine a little at this recollection. She seems to admire this man Akira. I only hope that he is as innocent as she seems to think. I let her continue before asking about him.

"Several advisors came here, in addition to the dignitaries. Apparently, many kingdoms in the Outer Lands have advisors, instead of just a royal family. Some came over here to look for work. They came to Seyruun first. Most were middle-aged men. Tousan felt that an advisor could be handy, and asked them to tour Seyruun and the palace and see what they thought of it. After a day or so of examination, most of them praised the kingdom greatly. In fact, only one man, by the name of Audric, recommended changes. He felt that we were too generous and naive. Those were his own words, in fact!"

I would have expected her to be angry at repeating his words, but in fact she was almost admiring. "He recommended placing guards in the gate as well as in front of the palace buildings, and also to place pairs in patrols around the city." Ah, that was why the guards were at the gate. It seems that his idea of patrols was not followed. "He also told us about plain-clothed and undercover guards, saying they would be better suited in the city." Hm. Audric seems much more intelligent than other Outer Landers I met.

"When Audric told us his ideas, the other potential advisors were getting nervous. They had not expected anyone to actually make suggestions, and had none to offer. Tousan dismissed them, and invited Audric to his office. I followed them, of course. Audric continued to make suggestions, this time relating to Tousan and me. He told us to never to travel alone, and to always have only guards that proved their abilities and trust. He even reprimanded Tousan for giving him and others free reign of the palace. To us, this proved that Audric was worthy of being hired." Indeed, his suggestions were reasonable.

"Tousan then asked Audric what he expected to be paid. Audric named a figure that struck us as very low. He asked for a place to stay, which we would have given him anyway. He also asked for a raise once he was fully trusted." Audric seemed incredibly reasonable. I wonder if it could possibly be an act, or if there was actually such an impressive mind in Seyruun. I would remember to ask Amelia about him later.

"More and more people continue to come, Zelgadis-san. Audric is suspicious of most of the people from the Outer Lands, which is making me a little more stressed." I wonder if Audric is really allied with someone, and is merely pretending to be suspicious in order to make himself appear trustworthy and cause tension. Or perhaps he actually cares for Seyruun and its monarchy. I hope the later is true.

"Because of all the attention of the people of the Outer Lands, I've been very busy. Just the other day I had to sign a great deal of minor treaties and papers. Tousan is handling most of the important ones, but I still have the minor ones, as well as suitors, to deal with."

Amelia pauses and sighs, apparently finished with her brief account. She looks again at me, apparently nervous. Heh, perhaps she thinks that I would leave Seyruun now. She might be thinking that I would think her problems too minor to dwell upon. Or perhaps she simply is embarrassed at giving such a long account so soon after my arrival. I think the later is most likely, as she looks slightly apologetic and is opening her mouth to speak. I quickly interrupt her probable apology. "Seems like a lot to worry about, Amelia." Her expression is now one of somewhat surprised happiness, rather than nervous. Apparently my first words since she began her account were more reassuring than I thought.

"If there is some plot against Seyruun or your family, Amelia, it sounds to me like it is in a very early stage. We'll be able to fight it off." I pause for a second, realizing that my search may have to be delayed. This would be understandable, but far from preferable. I also note that Amelia's eyes are starting to shine again. Already I am starting to adjust to her personality. "Amelia, I realize that this may be an inopportune time, but I would still like your aid in my search for a cure." I pause again. Amelia's eyes return to normal after she blinks a few times. "It will hopefully not be too time-consuming. I would like you to help me gain access to Seyruun's libraries. Also, perhaps you could request information be sent to Seyruun about curses and cures?"

At this point Amelia beams. I was almost expecting such an open gesture of happiness, though it still surprised me. "I've already honored your last request, Zelgadis-san!" I had briefly contemplated a few possible reasons for her elation. This was far from the list.

My eyes widen with the very pleasant surprise. "Really? Why?" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, as I tend to do when surprised.

"Because we're friends, Zelgadis-san! Justice demands that friends help each other! To not aid the reversal of such an unjust act would be unjust!" During her justice speech, complete with the characteristic gestures and movements, I sweatdrop only slightly. In fact, I am surprised that it took her so long to make a justice speech. It seems to have done her some good. Her expression has lightened, and she looks a little more sure of herself. Or perhaps that's just part of the speech.

I am not sure whether she has stopped or merely paused melodramatically before continuing. I decide that it is not worth the risk. "Amelia." She is off in her land of justice, but returns to reality at my voicing of her name. She jumps lightly from the table, as well. I am unsurprised she ended up on the table, but the improvement in her speed and agility is more surprising. "Thank you." I smile slightly as I say the simple phrase. Apparently the combination of the two makes her smile as well. We smile at each other for a few seconds. My face must have shown something besides gratitude, because Amelia blushes and turns away. I quickly do the same.

I cough lightly to dispel the slight tension. "I'd like to meet some of the people you talked about, Amelia, and also talk to you and your father more closely about possible problems." Her eyes shine at this idea. She apparently thought I would brush off her problems and only work towards my cure. The idea was not as tempting as it should have been. Waiting for information and searching through Seyruun are two actions that could be done over a reasonably long period of time. Further, I could always study at night.

"Great, Zelgadis-san! Tousan and I always eat dinner together, and you can join us of course!" I nod, slightly amused at her enthusiasm.

"Before then, I'd like to arrange to get books from your libraries." Her face falls slightly in response to this affirmation of my search. She didn't expect me to drop my search completely, did she? "Might as well start now." I shrug slightly, attempting without much skill to disengage her from her disappointment.

She smiles slightly. "Of course, Zelgadis-san." I would not say her smile is forced, but it certainly is not as enthusiastic as usual. "I'll take you to our main white magic library." I am tempted to say I could find it myself, and she appears to expect such a response.

Instead, I simply nod. "Very well." She blinks, and then her smile becomes more genuine. I open the door for her and she leads me out of the room.

Author's note:  
I wasn't quite sure how to write this chapter, so I simply had Amelia describe the events and people in her own words, rather than writing a flashback in her perspective. This chapter was a little difficult to write, both because of the perspective issue and also my rather long hiatus. The lack of updates are mostly due to my newfound lack of wisdom teeth and a fresh addiction to Phantasy Star Online (PC version = much rejoicing). The new characters are of my own creation, though they were inspired by various characters I have read. I also chose names that I felt had appropriate meanings. Look up the name of any of my characters and form your own predictions, if you like :) Please review, as well. The only thing more gratifying than getting an e-mail with the subject "Review alert!" is reading it.


	4. Starting to Research

Thanks to the regular and new reviewers. This is a fairly boring chapter because I cut my thoughts about in half. So a draft of the next chapter is almost finished and will be posted within a few days.

We walk through Seyruun, Amelia cheerfully greeting everyone she recognizes. I do not cover my face, because I will likely be staying in Seyruun for awhile. The guards all bow to her as she approaches them, and look at me with respect rather than the usual suspicion. Either they recognize me from before as one who helped defend Seyruun against Kanzel and Mazenda, or they are treating me with respect as a friend of Amelia. Despite the fact I am uncomfortable with the possibility that I did not earn their respect, it is nice to be treated so well. I could get used to this.

The trip to the gate is longer with Amelia as a companion, but is just as uneventful. She turns to the guard at the gate. "Alexander-san, Zelgadis-san will have free reign of the palace and city."

The guard looks keenly at me for a few seconds. "Very well, Amelia-hime, I will tell my men." His words and nod of acknowledgment are curt. Amelia is apparently adjusted to his personality, or perhaps simply does not care, and continues walking. I follow a few paces behind her eager gait.

I subconsciously note our changes in position. I am mostly occupied with thoughts of Seyruun and Amelia's situation. Since the plans against Seyruun, if any such truly exist, are long-term, I feel that a cautious long-term strategy would be the best defense. It would not do to simply try to root out the culprits. Such a hasty action would probably not be successful, and would only alert those involved. It would be best to try and determine suspects while protecting Amelia and her family. Stealth and subterfuge, rather that brute strength and ability, would be best. A few possibilities and tentative plans along these regards go through my mind.

Amelia stops in front of an impressive building. I blink as I realize I had been completely dwelling on events in Seyruun, rather than the layout. Such a mistake of distraction could possibly prove fatal. My instincts have rarely guided me wrongly, but there was no reason to rely on those instincts when it is unnecessary to do so.

The mild reprimand quickly passes through my mind as I close the small gap between Amelia and myself. She turns to me, smiling. "This is one of our greatest libraries of magic, Zelgadis-san. Your cure could be in here!" She is visibly excited. I try not to allow myself a sliver of hope, as I have been too often disappointed in the past.

"Perhaps." Apparently I restrain my enthusiasm a bit too much. Her face falls slightly in response to my deadpan tone. This is of course unintended, and I again feel the need to reassure her. "I've learned not to hope to much, Amelia. I've been disappointed too often, and that is occasionally...unpleasant." Amelia has not often seen me angry, and I want this to continue. Especially if I am to stay in Seyruun. She does not look happy at this declaration, but she is not exactly unhappy either.

I easily open the rather large and ornate door. "Shall we go in?" Amelia simply nods and smiles slightly before leading me into the library. A man is sitting facing us, concentrating on a book. Though I cannot see his face well, he appears old, with light green robes and a long white beard. Leaned next to him is an impressive wood staff, the top portion of which is ornate. Above the handrest the staff coils around itself three times to brace the crescent-shaped top which in turn supports a jewel. The jewel is probably used for magical amplification. I seem to dimly recall seeing the staff somewhere before, but decide not to dwell on it.

I shut the door a bit louder than necessary, which startles the man into a higher state of awareness. He blinks at us before recognizing Amelia. "Amelia-hime!" The voice of the old man shows his age, as well as the fact he is quite startled at Amelia's presence. The voice is also strangely familiar. He is now standing erect, probably with the best posture he can. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Aldous-san! I came to do some research. This is my friend Zelgadis Greywords." The man turns his attention to me and actually seems to recognize me. He responds to my presence with a formal bow. He is bowing to me. Showing me respect, despite my appearance. I try not to appear startled, but I think Amelia notices anyway. I quickly bow slightly to the man as well.

I am not sure whether Amelia intends to ask on my behalf or not. She waits for me to say something, so I simply define my quest. "I am searching for a cure to remove this curse." I do not elaborate.

"Well, you can certainly search here, Zelgadis-san. I am afraid I cannot be of much help, curses are beyond my skills to cure." The man's regret seems genuine.

"That is fine. I would be interested in borrowing these books. Would that be possible?"

The man glances at Amelia, I suppose to get reassurance. "Well, yes. There are some delicate volumes that we require stay in the library. But if the princess of Seyruun can take responsibility, I am sure it could be arranged."

Amelia hesitates for only a second. "Of course."

"I will take care of them." I make the promise, as I am assured of my newfound ability to control my anger. "If you'll allow me to take a few now? And sort through the others?"

I can tell I am pressing the man's patience. He looks extremely protective of his books. I am certain he would not comply without Amelia's reassuring presence.

"Ve-very well. I will help you." Obviously, he wishes to watch over me and perhaps even clean up after me.

"I'll help too, Zelgadis-san!" Amelia apparently chooses to ignore the man's misgivings, or perhaps she is unaware of them. At any rate, we sort through the books for a few hours. I do most of the work, while the other man broods over his books like a mother hen and Amelia puts the books I hand to her on an empty shelf. To my satisfaction, we manage to sort half of the library in this fashion. I select two thick volumes to go through tonight. I stop at this point largely because Amelia and the man keep glancing at the position of the sun, which shows the time is just before sunset.

"This will do for today. I will borrow these two for tonight. Thank you." I bow slightly to the man.

"Thank you, Aldous-san!" Amelia bows slightly as well. I am certain it is her thanks that he appreciates more.

"You are both welcome." He speaks simply, his face expressionless.

We leave the library in silence. Oddly enough, I find myself reflecting more about Amelia's position than my own. "Zelgadis-san?" Amelia interrupts my thoughts.

"Yes?" I prompt her to finish her question.

"I didn't know you were going to borrow anything? Why not study in the library?" I am grateful she did not ask this in front of the librarian.

"I think I will study for my cure mostly at night. This way I could also help with your problems as well as search for my cure. Also, if something happens at night I would be much more likely to hear it." Her eyes shine at my words. I sweatdrop only slightly, actually expecting the action this time. I decide against waiting for her to snap out of it, as that would likely take a great deal of time. "Who was that librarian, Amelia? I almost recognized his face and staff, and his name and voice both sounded familiar."

She blinks and smiles before answering. "He's no mere librarian, Zelgadis-san. He is Aldous-san, one of Seyruun's greatest sorcerers of white magic. You probably remember him from when Kanzel and Mazenda threatened Tousan. He was one of the sorcerers Chistoper-ojisan called to help. He collected those books through his travels and brought them with him to his home of Seyruun."

Ah, that was why I recognized him. Perhaps that was also why he was so helpful; he wanted to improve his reputation to Seyruun's royalty. And his protectiveness over his books is understandable given they are practically his life's work. "Well, Zelgadis-san, we have time to get you settled before we eat with Tousan." Amelia switches topics to the present. I search for some sort of appropriate response, but find none, so I follow Amelia back to the palace without speaking.

We pass through the streets and gate without incident. She leads me through the palace to a wing of guestrooms and opens the door to the first one for my inspection. "How's this room, Zelgadis-san? Tousan and I are in the other wing, just down this hall." I glance to where she points, and then glance into the room. It is a room fit for royalty and visiting dignitaries, and is certainly good enough for me.

"It is fine, Amelia." The accommodations are probably the best I've ever enjoyed, but I've never been particularly eager about that sort of thing.

Amelia nods, somewhat pleased. "Good! Dinner won't be anything formal, so I'm going to go change. You can get settled, and I'll meet you in the dining room. You remember where that is, right?" She might not have seen my nod in her hurry. Women always seem to change clothes. Though I suppose most men don't wear the same thing every day like I do.

I enter my room, wondering exactly what it is Amelia expects me to do. I set the books down on a small table. I hate to leave any of my belongings here, but I decide to leave my sword as well. I place it in an inconspicious place near the door. I mentally shrug and head for the dining room. As I walk through the halls I feel uncomfortable without my sword. I consider returning for it, but others would probably see me as hostile even without a weapon.

I push open the door and am struck dumb at the sight that greets me.

Author's Note:  
A bit of a cliffhanger :) Aldous is an extremely minor, even unnamed, character in Slayers Next whose role Amelia described. His one line was to have the fire signal prepared for Lina, though Amelia didn't see this. I made up his library. Alexander is another minor character who I created.

At any rate, please continue to read and review.


	5. Dinner Conversations

Took a bit longer than I thought it would, as this chapter ended up almost twice as long as I thought it would. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please continue to do so. A few responses:  
**Ichiban Victory:** Zel knows he's pretty much invincible to a non-Mazoku threat, unless he's caught off-guard. So he's trying to keep his guard up. Also a little bit of contrast between his warrior/scholarly side, ala Hamlet.  
**Stara Maijka:** You've done your homework :) Your info about Aldus Manutius gives me an idea of something to do with Aldous' character in the fairly distant future. Mostly, I chose the name Aldous because it comes from the German "alt" meaning "old."  
**Kaeru Shisho:** Your perceptions are pretty much what I was trying to convey about Zel's personality. And the bad guys will come into play a bit later.

For several seconds I think it is Rodimus brought back from the dead. I am consciously aware of the fact that he is dead and gone, but the resemblance is so uncanny that I find myself doubting this fact.

The man looks up and me and looks just as startled as I feel. The sight of his face lifts me from my stupor, as his face looks different from that of Rodimus. Still, the two men could easily be viewed as relatives. He recovers from the shock of my entrance and appearance rather quickly. He looks at me not with suspicion or hostility, but rather curiosity. He seems to be evaluating me, probably taking note of my confidence and realizing I am not hostile. He notices something and calms down a bit more. Perhaps what he noticed is my lack of a weapon.

I bridge the gap between us and hold out my hand. "I am Zelgadis Greywords, a friend of Amelia." The man hesitates briefly before shaking my hand.

"I am Audric, royal advisor to Seyruun." His introduction is as simple as my own. His voice is slightly similar to Rodimus', but with a different accent. I am surprised at the fact that this is Audric. Had Amelia met Rodimus she would have surely mentioned to me the similarities between the two. If I take up permanent residence here, his presence would be another thing that would require adjustment.

"Yes, Amelia told me about you." I am unused to conversation with strangers. I mentally cast about for a way to casually question him. "You certainly impressed her and her father." People generally like to talk about themselves, so he would likely elaborate.

Instead, he shrugs modestly. "I merely suggested certain tactics they should use. It's something I've been doing for awhile."

I press the topic a little more firmly. "How did you get into that business?"

Here he hesitates slightly, probably deciding how much of his life story is appropriate to share with a stranger. "I was trained as a warrior when I was younger. Even as a child I enjoyed tactics more than fighting ability. When my age started to affect my fighting ability, I became increasingly involved with tactics. It eventually became my life, and now I only train to keep in shape. Warriors often swear allegiance to rulers in my continent. Advisors are less common."

His answer satisfies me. Perhaps I would spar with him later. "And why Seyruun?"

Here he seems reluctant to answer. "I strengthen the defenses of one ruler than move onto the next one when the defenses are satisfactory. I heard of this new continent a few weeks ago, and later heard of the self-proclaimed White Magic Capitol. The descriptions intrigued me. Later, I heard that their ruling family has had troubles in the past, and that they are capable only in mediation and not in defense. It seemed the perfect place for someone like me." I can tell he is hiding something from me. I aim to find out whether he is hiding some sinister intention or merely some personal detail he felt is inappropriate to share.

"Amelia-san has told me about you, as well." The shift in topic shows his displeasure or discomfort in talking about himself. "I thought she was merely exaggerating." Here he pauses, probably trying to figure out a question about me. "What exactly are you capable of?" His voice is slightly disdainful, which would have prompted me to answer outright were I less experienced.

"I have enhanced speed, strength, agility, constitution, and magical ability." I answer frankly and without detail.

"Amelia-san described you as having stone skin that prevents you from physical injuries. She also greatly admires your strength, swordsmanship, and sorcery." His words seem a mockery of mine, but his tone is one of admiration. He does not seem to dread the prospect of fighting me, even with Amelia's flattering description of me. He thus does not anticipate we will fight, which implies he has no grudge against Amelia or Seyruun. A point in his favor. As these thoughts rush in my head, he seems to be waiting for a response.

"We have fought together, yes. I held my own against dangerous opponents. But she probably exaggerates." My modesty is not false, and my description is deliberately vague. He seems to pick up on both points.

"She also said that you are one of the greatest Warriors of Justice she's ever met." I sweatdrop greatly at this. Audric is slightly grinning, whether at her statement or my response to it.

"She exaggerates." I attempt to explain her statement away, but his grin only increases. We sit silent for several seconds.

"Will you be staying here long?" Audric asks me another question. He does not seem the type to make polite small talk, and the casualness of his tone sounds a little forced. It sounds similar to my own tone, in fact. My thoughts are interrupted with the opening of the doors.

We both turn to look at who is entering, and see the Prince Phil. "Ah, Zelgadis-dono! Amelia just told me you've arrived!" He greets me eagerly, and enthusiastically slaps me on the back. He chuckles loudly at the fact I am pushed forward a bit. His laughter ceases abruptly and his facial expression shifts quickly as well. "I see you've met Audric-dono." His expression almost seems to silently ask me what I think of him. Perhaps I flatter myself in thinking such a thing, but his face does look inquisitive for just the briefest of moments.

Audric speaks before I gather my thoughts. "Yes, Prince Phil, Zelgadis-san and I met."

"Audric-dono, I keep telling you to call me Phil!" Phil's eyes twinkle slightly in good humor.

"Prince Phil..." Audric places the barest of emphasis on Phil's title. "I cannot. I have been addressing royalty all my life in such a way. You can't expect me to change overnight."

"You aren't going to recommend that I make people constantly address me in such a way, are you? For my safety?" He guffaws loudly at the slight joke. Audric manages to smile politely while I can do nothing more than sweatdrop. I had forgotten about Phil's odd sense of humor. Not to mention his lack of the sophistication and dignity that is generally associated with royalty.

Audric waited politely for Phil's laughter to end. It did so a handful of seconds later, with a bit of coughing. "Of course not Prince Phil. Merely a cultural difference, I suppose." He rubs his own sweatdrop from the back of his head, though it seems smaller than mine.

"So, Zelgadis-dono, how long will you be staying?" Phil turns his attention to me. Both his and Audric's expressions shift a bit, though Audric's shift is more subtle. He seems more alert somehow.

"Well, perhaps a few weeks, if you don't mind, Your Highness." I answer with a little caution.

"Don't you start with that, too, Zelgadis-dono! I get too much of the bowing and scraping from the people of Seyruun!" With that he guffaws loudly again, and Audric and I sweatdrop.

The door opens during his laughter. The person pushes it open with less drama than Phil demonstrated. Amelia enters, wearing her traveling outfit, a shade of color even whiter than my own. She also wears her normal jewelry. My eye strays to her wrists, noting she is only wearing a bracelet on her right hand.

"Ah, good, Amelia's here. Now we can eat!" Phil gestures at someone, probably a cook, before guffawing again. Perhaps he is comparing hemself to Gourry and Lina. I know I am.

Amelia's expression brightens. "Hello Tousan, Zelgadis-san, Audric-san!" She smiles at each of us as she addresses us.

"Where is Christopher-san?" I don't direct the question, as probably anyone could answer it.

"Christopher-ojisan is in the Outer Lands on diplomatic missions." Amelia responds first.

"Yes, it wouldn't do for others to see Seyruun as a country of lazy monarchs!" Phil laughs loudly yet again.

"Such an assumption would indeed be unjust!" Amelia manages to quickly get on top of the table and point dramatically.

Audric and I both sweatdrop in the aftermath of the two. "Yes, indeed. I met him." Audric probably felt the need to focus the attention of the two monarchs on more ordinary pursuits. "Prince Christopher came to the last kingdom I worked with and told me of Seyruun. His descriptions convinced me to come."

Amelia and Phil both look pleased and seem to prepare for a justice speech. Fortunately the food arrives first. I don't really need to eat, but eating is one of the activities that makes me feel human, so I eat a little. Amelia and Phil appear hungry, but eat with much more restraint than Lina and Gourry. Audric eats slowly. The food is foreign to him, after all.

Conversation does not cease with the advent of food. Phil chews thoughtfully before asking me a question. "Amelia told me that you initially didn't want to come to Seyruun. What made you change your mind?" I had not expected the question to be expressed so frankly. Audric also looks curious.

"I've been searching for a cure. I found some spells that may work, but are too powerful for me to cast. I came to ask for Amelia's help." Phil does not quite seem satisfied, so I pause before giving another of my reasons. "I also feel that it would be productive to pay for information that could possibly help cure me, and have such information be sent here." He still does not seem satisfied, though Audric is visibly concentrating. I glance at Phil meaningfully, attempting to tell him that a further explanation should wait until later. He either understands the message, or has come to a similar conclusion. Audric is still an unknown, it would probably be best to downplay any interest I have in Amelia.

Amelia blushes slightly and draws breath to speak, then stops. She cannot seem to find the right words. I think of something to say that would interrupt her. Oddly enough, it is Audric that beats me to the point. "I have heard of some rumors you may find useful, Zelgadis-san." I turn to him, most thoughts of him gone at the prospect of a cure. I wait for him to elaborate. "I know very little of magic, but I did investigate it somewhat. Sorcerers in my land are almost non-existent, but I always try to implement defenses against magic anyway. I've done a bit of research into such areas of defense and attack. Hardly any in healing and curing, I'm afraid." He pauses again and shrugs. "However, I have heard rumors of magical devices that heal. I should be able to look into them in the future, and one may prove useful to you."

I nod to him. "I would very much appreciate that, thank you." His information may be useless, and his intentions may be in doubt. However, I feel that he does want to share any information he has, and my instincts tell me he has no ulterior motive. "I will certainly reward you for your trouble."

"No thanks or reward are necessary. However, if you have enough money, it would probably be worthwhile to give small amounts of money to people that could be interested. Such an action would result in more interest, as well as more zeal in people that are interested. It would also reassure them that their work would be rewarded." I blink at the wisdom of his advice. His mind is very impressive indeed. Phil and Amelia seem impressed, as well.

"Thank you for the advice. I have a good sized savings, and I could get more without too much trouble. I don't think I have enough money for that to be possible yet, though. Rewards for useful information will probably strain my finances almost entirely."

At this, Amelia poses dramatically. She attempts to make a justice speech, though her mouth is full of food. She swallows and continues undeterred. "Don't worry, Zelgadis-san! Justice is on your side, and will support your quest!"

Phil slaps my back. Had I not seen the blow coming, my face may have achieved a more personal greeting with my plate. Prepared though I am, I still lean forward slightly in response to his blow. "Of course we'll help with your quest, Zelgadis-dono!"

"Thank you very much. I would truly appreciate a loan." My voice adds the warmth I cannot find words to express. At my words, however, Phil and Amelia look a little confused.

"Zelgadis-san, we would happily pay for..." Amelia starts to speak, but I cut her off at her brief pause.

"I cannot accept your charity, Amelia. I will pay you back for whatever money you spend on my behalf. I could always find mercenary work. Besides, I have much of Rezo's possessions that your kingdom may appreciate." She still seems unsure, so I continue with a slight smile. "I wouldn't want to be compared to Lina, after all." Phil guffaws at my joke, and Amelia smiles, still with a little uncertainty. Audric nearly chokes on his food in shock.

"Lina?! Lina Inverse?!" Audric rejoins the conversation, with the most emotion I have ever heard in his voice. Amelia and Phil look at him, not knowing what to say. They have witnessed Lina's temper, and may find it difficult to defend some of her actions.

"Yes, Lina Inverse. She is one of my closest friends, and also one of Amelia's. She has saved this kingdom, the lives of the three of us, and the world itself on more than one occasion." With both my words and my tone I dare him to argue. He blinks and pales almost unnoticeably at my tone. He still looks uncertain, however.

"Lina-san may be violent and mercenary, but she is still a powerful Warrior of Justice!" Amelia points dramatically, and Audric and I again sweatdrop. "Anyone who would judge a person based on rumors would give justice a bad name!" Here she points accusingly at Audric, who responds with an increased sweatdrop.

"Ah...Amelia-hime..." Audric pauses but does not stutter.

"Yes?" She looks to him, perhaps expecting an Apology of Justice or some such thing.

"It's impolite to point at people." She responds by falling from her dramatic position atop the table to a very comical position atop the floor. I snort slightly in amusement, as does Phil.

By now, the ravenous appetites of the two monarchs have been appeased, and Audric and I have long finished eating. Phil is the first to comment after the ending of the meal. "Ah, an excellent meal as always." Nearby, the unnoticeable chef bows in gratitude.

"Yes, it was. By your leave, I am going to my room to study the books relating to my cure." With these words, I stand and push my chair in. I am not sure what protocol would demand of an appropriate exit, so I simply leave. I pull open the door and head to my room.

Soon after I enter my room, I hear a fairly loud knock. "Yes?" I open the door to reveal Phil himself. I blink in response to both his presence and expression, simply thoughtful. "Phil-san?" I question him of his presence by only saying his name.

"Yes, I would like to speak with you Zelgadis-dono." I nod in acknowledgment and step to the side, inviting him further. I close the door and raise an inquisitive eyebrow of stone. His look remains thoughtful.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" I blink at his blunt, and oddly unemotional tone.

"She is one of my closest friends." I start with the most obvious before moving on. "And she has feelings for me." I pause here, collecting my thoughts. "I have feelings for her as well. Whenever she was attacked, I panicked and felt . . . " I cannot select a proper word to finish the sentence. ". . . unpleasant." I shrug to show the word unpleasant is a poor choice. "I would willingly take her pain, and have done so more than once." I pause, finally daring to summarize my feelings for her. "I think I may love her." At this declaration, Phil pauses for an eternity. How would he react? Would he be angry?

Finally, he smiles. "I thought as much." This is completely unexpected, and I fall to the floor as a result of my surprise. I quickly lift myself up to hear the rest of his statement. "I think you would make a good son-in-law." He chuckles lightly at my expression of surprise. His expression then shifts back to one of thought. "I would like your assistance again, Zelgadis-dono. I would like you to protect Amelia and me as you did before."

"Of course." I answer almost automatically.

"Before I leave you to your work, I was wondering if you had any ideas or advice. You've been in Seyruun long enough to have a feel for the situation."

"Well, Phil-san, I did have a few ideas. Firstly, you cannot fully trust anyone, not even Audric or anyone else you don't suspect. Keep a few details to yourself whenever possible. My instinct is that Audric has your best interests at heart, but don't rely on that. Follow his suggestions for now." He nods, implying that his instinct about Audric is similar to my own.

"I'm not really sure what to do about Amelia's suitors." Phil's face changes slightly to a look of almost disgust. Apparently he didn't like any of them either.

"Address a few vulnerabilities yourself. For example, Amelia cannot use her magic during that time of the month. So she could pretend to...ah..."

"Change her schedule?" Phil interrupts me with a grin.

"Er, yes. If people think she cannot use magic, they would be more likely to attack, and be less effective as well." He nods in agreement.

"Should we ask Lina-dono for help?" He seems reluctant to do so, perhaps out of fear of her restraint. Or more accurately, the lack thereof.

"I don't think so. She's very clever and powerful, but her response tends to be more aggressive than I think is called for." He nods slowly in agreement. "Also, our opponents have surely heard of her, though they probably have not heard of me. They might accelerate their schedule if Lina comes, which would give us less time to find them." He seems almost surprised at this. Apparently he had not considered it before. "Besides, Lina's likely to destroy something." I grin at this, as does Phil.

"Thank you Zelgadis-dono. I'm glad you're here, and I'm sure Amelia is too." He grins at the blush his statement triggers. He turns and walks to the door.

He soon turns back around to face me and smiles slightly before speaking. "I heard of an incident about the time you arrived where several people were attacked by a spell." I try not to stiffen or give any sign of guilt with some degree of success. "You are very recognizable, Zelgadis-dono." He smiles and shrugs. "Good luck with your search."

"Thank you Phil-san." I bow slightly to him as he exits my room.

I think about Phil's demeanor as I start to go through the books. He seemed much more restrained than usual, but perhaps that is how he truly acts in private. It seems more likely to me that he is affected by the atmosphere of Seyruun. He and Amelia are no longer secure., and probably recall the death of Phil's wife at moments like these. I will make certain another disaster does not befall Amelia's family.

However, there is nothing I can do about anything now except study these two books for a lead on my cure. I throughly go through them both before allowing myself a few hours of sleep.

Author's note:  
Ah, my longest chapter yet. Couldn't find a place to split it up without losing a bit of the pace of the story, so it's about twice as long as the other chapters. The meal was rushed a bit to cut down on unnecessary stuff.

I hope Phil's in character. He's an odd one. I think he laughs in an attempt to dispel tension, which is running fairly high in Seyruun right now. So if you think he's laughing a bit too much, that's my excuse. He can be serious when he wants to be, though. In fact, when he first meets Lina he seems normal. I got rid of Christopher because I don't know his character very well, and because he would serve no point in my story. Dramatic license and all that. Lina and Gourry won't be coming until the final chapter or so, as I already have several future scenes worked out, scenes that Lina's presence would affect.

The next chapter will be more exciting. However, I'll be out of town next week, so don't expect it until July.


	6. Beginning Conflicts

Very sorry for the delay in updating. I will try and update the story more regularly from this point, but school and work make such goals difficult. To make up for it, I've started the plot in earnest here and written the longest chapter yet. Italics represent thoughts. Please keep reading and reviewing!

I wake without incident the next morning and glance at the books on the nearby that may possibly contain my cure. I sit down and continue my work from yesterday, going through the volumes with much more care than usual. A part of my mind realizes I should perhaps be helping my royal friends, but I cannot think of anything to do at the moment. I keep alert for feelings and sounds of alarm as I read.

I finish going through one of the books as I notice footsteps. They are light and unhurried, but my chimeric ears are useful for something. Amelia, I tentatively identify my visitor. She knocks softly. "Come in." I say the words simply as I stand.

Amelia enters cheerfully and looks at me. "Good morning, Zelgadis-san!"

I could not possibly restrain a smile. "Morning, Amelia." She continues to stare at my face, and I start to sweatdrop. I cough lightly, bringing her back from her thoughts.

She blinks and smiles nervously, before taking in my surroundings. "Searching already, Zelgadis-san?" She seems neutral in her question. Either she is restraining her feelings on the matter, which to me seems unlikely, or she does not know how she feels about my search.

"Yes, this first book is interesting though useless to me. I'll go through the other later, and continue my search at the library." Her mouth forms a small "oh" of comprehension. She's not sure how to respond. How much of my time will I devote to the search, and how much to . . . other matters? I am not certain, either. "What are the plans for today?" I smile at her reaction, she shifts from neutral to enthusiastic before I even finish the question.

"Tou-san wanted to introduce you to a few people. We've already told them so much about you, and now they get to meet you!" She is ecstatic at the prospect, and I manage to restrain all reaction except an enormous sweatdrop.

I blink and manage a reply of "Okay." She grins, apparently taking my reply for one of great enthusiasm. I walk to her, and we leave my room. As we walk she talks, her tone that of fairly inconsequential matters. I enjoy the sound and enthusiasm of her voice, but focus my attention on the odd feeling I have. I had long ago learned to trust my instincts, and oddly enough now they are trying to tell me something. I am pretty sure there is no immediate danger, but I keep my guard up.

We nearly reach our destination when Amelia pauses in her speaking, looking at me for an reply of some sort. I blink at her, wondering how I should respond. I grin, before replying. "I'm sorry, Amelia." Here I pause, considering how I should continue.

Amelia laughs before I have the chance. "Turning into Gourry-san, are you Zelgadis-san?" She grins at me as I smile back. I decide not to tell her about my instincts, she would only worry. "It wasn't anything important." She smiles to take any possible sting out of her words. She opens the door and we enter the room.

The long table and number of chairs implies this is a room for formal events and councils. The fact that everyone was standing implies that the atmosphere is informal. The people in the room look at me carefully. Many unfamiliar eyes flash recognition; I only recognize Phil. He's hard to miss in a crowd. As if I summoned him with that stray thought, in the blink of an eye he appears at my side. "Minna-dono, may I present Zelgadis Greywords-dono!" Again unsure of protocol, I bow to the group. I can see the royal grins on both sides of me. I am not sure what to expect of the group.

One man nods and approaches me. His stride and other movements show control; this was a very experienced combatant. He quickly makes his way in front of me. I infer from his clothing that he is a successful mercenary: stylish cloth covering strong but light armor. "Well met, Zelgadis-san. My name is Akira." He grins at me with something more than friendliness. A challenge, perhaps?

I nod politely at him and shake his outstretched hand. We both shake firmly. I assume that my reputation has spread, but I am not sure what exactly people know of me. "I can tell you want to fight." I speak frankly, surprising many. Akira's grin increases. "A spar later, perhaps?"

He nods happily, and releases my hand. "I would enjoy that very much, Zelgadis-san." He seems satisfied, indeed quite pleased, and the monarchs beam.

Others step closer, in response to what I am not sure. In the flurry of names and introductions only one other person stands out. He is one of the final people to shake my hand and offer a greeting. Probably the least eager to meet me, but that could mean anything. Before coming forward, I noticed him staring at me thoughtfully even as I greeted others.

He is wearing an unadorned white cloak of an expensive fabric. A dignified, intelligent man who I think is deliberately alone in the room. We look at each other while I try to listen to a conversation between Amelia and I person I guess to be a suitor. I shift my glance to the suitor, planning to study him as I let the corner of my eye focus on the more distant person. Even as I shift my gaze, the cloaked man walks to me. Apparently he found his conclusions.

"Hello Zelgadis-san, I am called Iago." We shake hands, as I try and form my conclusions of him.

"Another advisor from the Outer Lands?" I guess at his identity with some certainty. He raises an eyebrow at this, in slight surprise.

"Yes indeed." Here he pauses, considering a further response. "Who was the first?" He laughs lightly at his own joke, and I smile politely.

"Audric." I answer simply, and he stops laughing. He is no longer as amused, but his smile remains. There is no hostility in his expression; his laugh seems to have simply ended.

Next to me, Amelia and her father turn to us, and the man they were talking to walks away to speak with Akira. "Ah, I see Iago-dono has finally introduced himself!" Phil laughs with the usual volume, causing Amelia to smile hugely and everyone else to react slightly differently. A sweatdrop forms on the back of my head, and Iago smiles slightly.

"Of course, Your Highness. I was just beginning a conversation with Zelgadis-san here." He nods politely at me and makes a point of assuming a thoughtful expression. "I was just thinking that introducing our hero here to the public may decrease the tension in town." He smiles at me, a smile that seems almost odd to me. "After all, the presence of such a capable bodyguard would allay any fears about your safety." His tone is nothing if not courteous.

Phil opens his mouth to reply, a serious reply if I am any judge. I interrupt him quickly. "I disagree." I keep the flat hostility in my head from my voice. If nothing else, I hate crowds. I always feel as if every set of eyes is on me. I can't imagine how uncomfortable I would be if, in fact, everyone was truly staring at me. I'd sooner face any number of Mazoku. "I'm no fan of crowds or attention. Besides, my curse has made me unpopular and suspicious to many."

Iago raises another questioning eyebrow. "How so? Your capacity is most admirable, after all." He is stoking my ego again. Many would pay for that sort of service, but to me it rings false.

"That doesn't stop people from thinking me a freak." I state this as unemotionally as I can, which is to say, fairly emotionally. By now, everyone is listening, and only a few do me the service of attempting to hide that fact. Amelia and Phil seem concerned, and I think I see Akira blinking in innocent surprise.

Iago has the gall to appear surprised. "People truly think that of you? My condolences. But if you anticipate such hostility, why did you appear before us here?" I had anticipated this little gambit.

"I thought that these fine people of the Outer Lands would not think of me in that way. Both because they have not seen magic, and also because they were invited to Seyruun. Wouldn't you agree?" I imitate his tone of simultaneous challenge and flattery, and raise an eyebrow of my own. He tries not to react as the others around me seem inclined to applaud.

"Ah, but would not the people of Seyruun themselves be equally honorable?" His tone is slightly satisfied. I start to open my mouth to reply, before Phil replies.

"Of course! The people of Seyruun are very just! They will welcome such a Warrior of Justice into their company!" Phil guffaws after this loud declaration. Amelia makes the V sign for victory with her usual zeal. "We shall have a ceremony and party this evening, Zelgadis-dono! No time like the present, right?" He slaps my back and laughs loudly again. I manage to keep my balance. Amelia's face shifts a little. She knows how I react in crowds, and I'm sure she would want me to be more comfortable. Iago smiles, seemingly sincerely happy. The fairly cheerful reactions of the rest of the Outer Land people are less complicated to interpret: they do not know what happened, only that invitations to a party were implied. As Phil's laughter disintegrates, everyone else looks slightly unsure of what to say.

"Oi, Zelgadis-san!" Akira gathers my attention with a wave and a yell as he walks to me. "Up for a spar now?" He grins. I know his feeling all too well, I ache for a simple sword fight. But now? Should I satisfy my urge for battle, or continue to make idle chat with strangers?

I grin. "Sure, lead the way." I glance at Phil and Amelia for approval. Both seem unworried, and Phil is thinking about something.

"Everyone, we shall relocate! It's such a nice day for a good contest!" Contest? I frown, not anticipating an audience. I have no desire to show off. Akira blinks again in slight surprise, but his grin returns in full force. He is confident he will at least do well. I grin as well; it should be a good fight.

A few minutes later, a small crowd is forming near the palace. Akira and I are perhaps twenty paces from each other with a wide birth between us and everyone else. We stare at each other before drawing our swords. We have set up no signal, despite the audience no one else is participating in any way. I stare into his eyes, not certain if I should attack or wait for him. With a grunt, Akira makes the decision for me. I step forward, my blade held in a horizontal position, blocking his downward thrust with a loud clang. He presses down onto me with his strength. Instead of using my strength to continue to counter the blow, I used my speed to blur to his left side as his blade starts to hit the ground. He is a completely different person, giving himself over entirely to his reflexes. I aim a quick blow at his left shoulder, but he uses a two-handed grip to swing his sword quickly enough to block. I grin at the sound of our blades; he is a quick opponent with good reflexes and unhesitating movements. I blur to his other side, exercising less restraint over my chimeric speed, and aim at his helmet. He barely blocks the blow. He swings at my head in turn. Instead of blocking, I simply dodge, before striking. I aim a diagonal stroke at his chest, but he backs away such that the blow only barely nicks the armor of his left shoulder.

He holds the blade over his right shoulder, aimed at me, and charges. I have enough room to charge as well, and do so with an identical attack. Our blades meet with a clang in front of our faces. I had used enough strength to make his grip unsteady, and he nearly loses hold of the sword. He dips it downward to gain control, aiming it at the ground for a split second. I start to strike over his arm, but he strikes at my feet. I respond by flipping directly over him, retraining my blow at his helmet so that he is not killed. This restraint gives him an extra blink, and he manages to catch my blade with what I perceive as a fairly lucky block. He is not even looking; his instincts are fine indeed.

But he has never faced anyone with strength or speed equal to even a restrained chimera. I slid my blade down along his, drawing sparks in a colorful display before I solidly smack him on the helmet. The blow is not injuring, but the ringing is probably distracting as hell. His focus is on recovering his wits, allowing me to sweep his blade away. I knock it aside and it flies into the air. I stab my blade, stopping it just before the visor. He stiffens even as I hear his sword stab into the earth a few paces away. I sheathe my sword, and offer him a hand. He accepts my assistance, and takes off his helmet.

Before now the crowd was absolutely silent, but now it thunders with cheers and applause. I recognize Amelia's voice from the rest, but cannot make out her words. Akira starts to speak. "You were holding back." It was not a question by any means, but I could not make out the emotion in his voice.

"Yes." I answer simply, withholding my reasons from my response. He may not know I could have easily killed him in battle, but he surely realizes I rightfully restrained myself. He manages to bow deeply.

"I hope to someday see you unrestrained, Zelgadis-san." He finally smiles. I deftly draw his blade from the ground and hand it to him, leaving my own sword unsheathed.

"Perhaps you will. I have a friend Gourry who could easily outfight me with a sword." He looks shocked, and I have to admit that is oddly satisfying. We both bow to the monarchs, who continue to applaud. Audric and Iago, while isolated from each other in the crowd, both posses looks of thoughtful surprise. Not exactly sure of what to do, Akira and I walk to the monarchs. I hope Akira is not offended that he is still sweating and breathing heavily, while I am unaffected yet satisfied.

"Congratulations Zelgadis-dono!" Phil grins at me, and Amelia looks at me with shiny eyes. "You did very well, too, Akira-dono. More capable than my guards." He says the last sentence quietly, such that Akira probably barely heard it.

"Thank you, Prince Phil." He bows again. "If you will excuse me, I think I need to get out of this armor and rest." He does look winded, perhaps it has been quite awhile since he has fought anyone.

"Zelgadis-dono, would you like to be announced now?" Phil's question catches me completely off-guard. I completely forgot about that plan, due to my excitement over the fight. I can think of no way to properly argue against the idea, either. Amelia seems to be likewise torn. I only nod in response. Amelia squeezes my hand hard enough for me to feel slightly reassured. After all, if the two of them can constantly be in such a public domain, why can't I?

"Talk about me if you feel it necessary, Phil-san. But remember to not speak of details. The less potential enemies know about me, the better." I feel such a thing should probably go unsaid, but Phil and Amelia do not think the way I do. We walk to a nearby courtyard, crowded except for an empty elevated platform. We walk up the stairs to the platform and sit in the wooden chairs. Rather, I and Amelia sit down, while Phil gathers a breath and begins praising my efforts to Seyruun. I do not bother to listen, largely ignoring his voice and trying to ignore Amelia's admiring glances. It's the only way I can walk away from this without being mortified.

I study the reactions of the crowd. The usual reactions are of polite disbelief or admiration, and more commonly sweatdrops at Phil's zeal. A few people are talking amongst themselves. My ear twitches as I make an effort to ignore Phil entirely and focus on these mumbles. I scowl slightly in concentration. Amelia seems to notice my shift, and glances at me in slight confusion.

"Look at how she looks at him! How could she love such a freak!" At this, my expression changes from focus to irritation. My scowl deepens, but I manage to restrain my growl and only glare at the speaker, who had been looking at me with suspicion and disdain. The man pales, muttering "I wonder if he heard me!" I smirk evilly and nod at him.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Maybe that's why she loves him, that and how he's always hard." At this, I glower at the man, who was too busy giggling at his joke to notice.

"Let's leave before the bitch joins her moron of a father in praising the freak." I manage to restrain my rage, restrain from shooting at the men at demonic speeds and slicing them in half. I continue to smirk evilly as I think of the best way to inflict pain. Perhaps showing them magic, and humiliating them. I could always find them later and kill them painfully. Best not to be especially violent in front of the crowd; they seem to have already sensed my hostility. I promise myself that they would truly regret the next comment that made me angry.

"I bet he doesn't even know magic." This did not invoke rage, only a feeling of superiority.

"Heh, I doubt the girl does either." The feelings of superiority increase. _The fools probably don't even believe in the existence of magic. _"Hell, I'm pretty sure magic doesn't even exist." _Vermin are so predictable._ What would be the best way to show them some magic without causing much damage? Wind spells, I decide.

"If the bitch doesn't know magic, I'm sure we can have a little fun with her tonight, eh? She's more beautiful than the whores at home." At this, my rage explodes. My restraint vanishes as my protective instincts toward Amelia increase. _How DARE he!_

"Sounds good to me, ha! We should meet after dark and come up the back way." He laughs cruelly. The laughter, silent to most but me, increase my rage, and diminish whatever restraint I still had. _How DARE they!_ I dimly feel my eyes become bloodshot, and a minuscule amount of pain as my entire face contorts with rage.

I growl, flashing my teeth in anger. "Kisama." The soft word spoke of my rage and the pain it promised. The targets of my rage twitch in fright, as do several others. Everyone near my targets backs away quickly, while they are too petrified to move. I feel like grinning. Instead, I thrust my arms to his sides, and gestured at my targets. They and everyone else probably prepared for a traditional magical attack, perhaps even one of Lina's famous fireballs.

"Raywing." They are completely caught off guard as a bubble of wind surrounds them, lifts them, and takes them quickly onto the platform. They fall several feet from the air, and land directly in front of me. I briefly glare at the two people in my Raywing bubble before allowing it to dissipate. One of them is far too frightened to move. The other quickly gathers his wits and his balance and starts to run away. In a single smooth motion, I draw a dagger and throw it at the man's shadow. _Shadow Snap. _The man is startled what he perceived as a near miss, and starts to move. The crowd is shocked that he is unable to do so, though none as shocked as he. Satisfied, I turn my attention to the man who dared to speak of Amelia in such a degrading way. I step towards the man as he manages to stand. Another step, as he shakily makes a step of his own. By now, I am within arms reach and allow an evil grin. I use my chimeric speed to grab him by the back of his collar and toss him a few feet into the air. The man squeaks as he rotates, and squeaks even more pathetically when I catch him by the front of his collar and bring his face just inches from my own. I maintain my enraged glare all the while.

"Repeat what you said." I manage to communicate through my clenched teeth.

"Na-Nani?" The man blinked, not sure he heard me correctly. I reward him with a harsh shake. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amelia raise a hand, swallow, and start to move toward me. Phil restrains his daughter with a hand on her shoulder. I notice Phil's stare well enough to do a fair job of reading his mind. His stare is cautioning me to restrain myself as I am essentially showing the crowd my true colors. Amelia is probably thinking along similar lines.

After a few seconds, I drop the man at the feet of Amelia and Phil. "Repeat your plans for tonight." At this, Amelia and Phil blink. Apparently they did not expect such a request. The man's face becomes even more pale, his breath even more labored. But he did not attempt to speak. With this, I drew my sword in a blur, and have the blade on the man's neck as quickly as my chimeric speed allows. "Confess or die without a trial." By now, most everyone is confused, with a few notable exceptions.

The man gulps, and begins to speak. "I said that..." The man is hesitating, perhaps coming up with a lie. I press my sword slightly into his throat, causing a small drip of blood. The silent threat was obvious. "...that...we could have fun with Amelia-hime..." The crowd reacts silently to this. The people of Seyruun adore their monarchs.

I draw more blood from the bastard's neck. "Address her as you did before."

The man manages to gulp, causing tears to run down his face and a drop of blood to fall from his throat. "...with the bitch...who is...more beautiful than the...whores...back home..." At this, the crowd gasps. Amelia backs away, horror stricken.

I could feel the rage and murderous intent from Phil, who steps to the man. I'm not sure what exactly he wants to do, either choke him or simply push him into my sword. Amelia manages to put a hand on his back, restraining him with her touch.

I of course perceive this. "You see, she still does not want to see evil. You just said you were going to rape her, and she still wants justice to prevail." I growl and lift the man. By now, a guard stands next to the immobile man. "Arrest them for treason, conspiring to harm the Princess of Seyruun." The guard nods, and gestures to the immobile man. He tries to find how to ask me to release him, but I save the guard that problem.

"Lighting." I cast a small lighting spell, removing the shadow snap. With that, I simply throw the man at his friend, knocking the two to the ground. I sheathe my sword, and turn around. I am almost startled to see the crowd. My rage inspired a sort of tunnel vision; that is very dangerous. I must practice restraint in the future or else suffer a huge weakness.

As my mind clears, I turn to them and attempt to calm down. I make my tone as reasonable as possible. "Think what you will of me. I will restrain myself against those who think I am a freak or a monster. I will not restrain myself against those who threaten Amelia. Any who do so will be punished, by the law _if possible_." I slightly emphasize that last phrase, and follow the guard out. I bend over slightly to grab my dagger, and exit dramatically with my cape flourishing behind me. The crowd is still shocked. I'm sure I've affected my reputation to some degree, but at the moment do not particularly care. I leave control of the crowd to those that truly posses that ability.

Author's note:  
Got a little carried away there, heh. I'll be out of town for a fairly long amount of time this summer. I am not sure how much time I can devote to writing, but I promise I will update more regularly than last year.


	7. Cloak And Dagger Treatment

Muffles: Your concern about language is a very valid. I'm a big fan of the Japanese version of Slayers, and only use Japanese terms when there is no proper English translation. -San is a sign of respect most anime watchers know, and -dono is a higher form of respect, used by people ranging from people providing services (waiters, etc) to royalty to Kenshin's concept of a rurouni. It generally implies a greater distance between the people speaking. Kisama is an extremely offensive way to address someone in Japan, the way Zelgadis usually addresses to Xellos, that degree of annoyance and anger. I'll try and remember to provide an explanation or an alternative the next time Japanese comes up.

I take a long walk to calm my nerves. Becoming irritated at others, people not deserving of that emotion, would only cause more issues. I am uncertain as to what I should do now. I desperately wish to talk with Amelia and Phil, but obviously cannot return to them. I have no idea of their schedule, either. Neither of them seem to spend an especially long amount of time in their rooms. I face a choice: either wander aimlessly with my thoughts as my only company, or return to my room to study that other book. And since my thoughts do not concern my cure, any research would probably be a waste of time.

I have never just _walked _in Seyruun. I had always been to preoccupied to notice, but it truly is beautiful. Some time passes before I finally enter the palace. I walk aimlessly before deciding to check Amelia's room. I could always leave her a note.

I walk near my room on the way to hers, and notice a figure turning a nearby corner. Perhaps I am simply suspicious, but I move after the man as quickly and quietly as possible. I catch up to the figure and recognize him: Audric.

I am not sure who I expected, but Audric is certainly surprising. I am not certain how to properly catch his attention; he seems occupied with his thoughts. I simply form his name into a question "Audric?". He stops, slightly surprised, and starts to turn.

"Ah, Zelgadis-san." He addresses me even before his turn is complete. His tone is one of pleased surprise, somewhat diminishing whatever suspicions I may possess. "I was looking for you."

I am not sure how to respond, so I simply wait for him to continue. "I wasn't sure if you noticed me, but I was in the crowd today."

I wince in spite of myself. "Sorry." I apologize simply. To my surprise, he responds with an open chuckle.

"About what, Zelgadis-san? You reacted well. If I had the power to fry people that threatened the person I loved, I doubt I would have been able to restrain myself as you did." He smiles at me, a genuine smile that removes years and stresses from his face. I blink, pleased with his words.

"Thank you, Audric." I am not sure how to ask the obvious question. He grins at me, apparently aware of that inability. "How . . . do others feel?" His grin increases, knowing full well whose opinions I care about.

"Well, you certainly made a hell of an impression. An impressive amount of power and control. You also spoke well, perhaps scaring a few, but reassuring most." I obviously am unsatisfied with that answer, caring only of what Amelia and Phil think of me. "But you care more about 'others,' do you not, Zelgadis-san?" His grin somehow manages to increase, and I cannot help but smile slightly. "Princess Amelia and Prince Phil were shocked; both of them felt vulnerable from the threats and Prince Phil was quite angry. However, Prince Phil did not hesitate long after you departed before calling you a great Warrior of Justice." Audric laughs as I snort, amused in spite of myself.

"They seemed pleased with your restraint. Many people in the crowd were relieved you did not respond the way that Lina Inverse would have." I laugh openly at that remark, as the last bit of tension leaves me. I would have to somehow tell Lina of the event, and of the comparison, without inviting a fireball for my trouble.

"I would like to speak with Amelia and Phil-san, do you know where they are?" Somewhat less apprehensive than before, I question Audric.

He shakes his head in response. "No, I am looking for them myself. Princess Amelia might be in her room. I will let you check, I suspect my inquiry is of less importance than yours." His eye twinkles, and I decide that I want very much to have the luxury of trusting Audric. My instincts and logic tell me he is a good and noble man, who is already essentially already on my side.

I nod. "Thank you." Again, I wish I had more skill with words. We walk together to Amelia's room. He nods in farewell and continues walking. I watch him for a moment before raising my hand to knock. I hear voices, one female, another male. I hesitate, not sure if I should interrupt. I knock anyway, softly, and announce myself clumsily: "Amelia? It's Zelgadis."

"Ah, come in Zelgadis-san." I detect a little slight surprise in her voice. I enter her room, and notice Amelia is not alone– Akira has been speaking with her. I am not sure how to respond to his presence.

I blink, trying to determine their conversation. I study their demeanor after their slight surprise wears off. They both seem almost relieved. They are still staring at me, however. "It is nothing urgent, I will come back." I start to turn around, feeling slightly disappointed and very foolish. Amelia makes a small noise of protest, perhaps trying to figure out how to ask me to stay without possibly offending Akira.

"Nonsense, Zelgadis-san!" The words might have been of Amelia, but the voice is definitely Akira. "Princess Amelia and I were just talking, and you seem to want to say something to her as well." I had turned to face them again by now, and he smiles at my expression. "By your leave, Princess Amelia." He bows to her before walking to me. "Quite the fighter, Zelgadis-san!" He exclaims those words enthusiastically, and I find myself nodding in response. He pats me on the back with a familiarity I do not quite care for, and murmurs as he continues walking. "I need to talk with you tonight." I try not to visibly acknowledge his words: if he wanted Amelia to know he would have told her.

"You as well, Akira-san. I'm sure I'll see you soon." I grin slightly, and am pretty sure I perceive a slight grin grace his own features.

"F-Farewell, Akira-san." Amelia manages to say goodbye to Akira, who bows in response. I walk to Amelia as Akira closes the door. Amelia, who is _still _staring at me.

I cough before drawing breath to speak to her. "Amelia, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for today."

My intentions of continuing to apologize are interrupted by a righteous tone I know all too well. "For what, Zelgadis-san? You fought well as a Warrior of Justice! Attacking those who are evil, but not harming the innocent!" Her eyes blaze with fire, her fists clenched, as she looks at me with admiration and approval. I sweatdrop. At least she did not try to jump on one of her book shelves.

"Amelia, I was not acting in the name of justice. They threatened you, and I was angry. That's all. I reacted the way I did in order to see them punished." I say these words in a soft, explanatory tone.

She tilts her head slightly and looks at me. "Warriors of Justice fight for different reasons, Zelgadis-san." She matches my tone. I blink in surprise, and sigh quickly. I apologized, explained my reasons, and she yet cannot seem to understand I do not share her love of justice.

"Amelia, I'm just afraid that my anger might control me. When I'm that angry, I feel the demon inside me guiding my actions. I'm not always sure what will happen." I look at her in concern.

"Well, Zelgadis-san, you'll just have to control your anger." She approaches me, and squeezes my hand reassuringly. I open my mouth to respond to her simple words. Are the words those of a child, or of a woman more wise than I thought? The advice, though simple, is certainly valid.

"I suppose so, Amelia." I smile, and squeeze her hand. We stand that way for what seems like only a brief moment, but is probably longer. A knock on her door startles us both, and I withdraw.

Amelia glances at me, before glancing at the door. "Yes?"

"Amelia?" The voice responding from beyond the door is that of her father.

"Come in, Tou-san!" I cannot read much from her voice.

The large figure of Prince Phil enters. "Ah, Zelgadis-san! Thank you for not fireballing anyone!" His laugh is somewhat restrained, though of course a person who has not heard many of his laughs would be nonetheless affected. "Thank you also for stopping them. I don't know what I would do if my Amelia was hurt." The giant man looks quite vulnerable while contemplating this possibility.

"Tou-san." I hear Amelia whisper with concern.

"It was quite a pleasure, Phil-san." I grin at him reassuringly and start to walk to him. "Think nothing of it." Phil-san jerks from his deep and depressing thoughts, then smiles broadly at me. Before I can even blink, he grabs me in a giant bear-hug. My arms twitch outward in surprise, and I can only imagine how expressive my face is. Amelia giggles behind me.

"Zelgadis-san, with you at my daughter's side I will have nothing to worry about!" With that he laughs uproariously again, this time with even more enthusiasm.

I blush at his remark, and speak quickly into his ear "Please come to my room tonight if you can, whenever you have the time Phil-san." He nods enthusiastically in response. Between all of this damned cloak-and-dagger treatment, not to mention the thrice-damned bear hug, my nerves are becoming strained.

"If that's all, Amelia, Phil-san. . ." I nod and smile slightly at each of them as I address them. "I will see both of you tomorrow." What I have said seems slightly insufficient, but I nonetheless start to walk past Phil-san, to the hallway door.

"Ano . . . Zelgadis-san?" Amelia speaks with a soft hesitation I have only rarely heard in her voice. I stop even before she says my name, and start to walk to her before she finishes. "I was wondering . . . ?" This time, she glances at her father as she speaks in that same soft hesitation. I have only twice before now heard that tone: when she asked me to follow her to Seyruun, and when she asked me to hold on to her bracelet. She is conceivably asking me something of equal importance to her: extremely important indeed.

"If you would be interested in going to a musical performance with me tomorrow!" She finishes her question quickly, and offers an exaggerated smile. The left side of my lip curves upwards, unbidden. She may see this, or may not have, but continues in the same tone: "It's the premiere of the Seyruun Orchestra! I know you love music, and I thought you might want to get away from all this tension, I know I do . . . " She interrupts her own rambling and looks at me. While I did not think of saying "No" to her, I know now that I would be unable to. "Certainly, Amelia." Her smile replaces the nervous tension I could see in her face earlier, and I feel my own expression lightening. "Though I don't really have anything formal to wear." I gesture with some deprecation at my normal attire.

"Don't worry, Zelgadis-san! I'll find something!" She is again excited and cheerful, perhaps more so even than usual.

"Okay, Amelia, I'll see you tomorrow. And thank you." I turn away from her again, this time with more effort, and find myself looking straight into Phil-san's grinning face. I had completely forgotten the giant was in the room. He slaps me on the back and winks inconspicuously as I walk past him. Before exiting the door, I turn back to Amelia. She is staring at me with sparkling eyes. I sweatdrop and blush only slightly, and wave my right hand lightly. She blinks in response before her own cheeks redden. My lip curves up again as I close the door behind me.

I am occupied with pleasant thoughts as I walk, rather unusual for me. So occupied I do not quickly perceive Akira standing next to my door, looking at me with an unrestrained grin. "Hello at last, Zelgadis-san. Amelia spent a little more time with you than I anticipated." I manage to keep my face from reddening, and merely open my door after raising an eyebrow. I enter my room and leave the door open, an obvious invitation. Akira enters without hesitation.

I face him quickly, as his gaze quickly travels over my fairly barren room. "You wanted to speak with me?" I prod him simply.

"Yes, Zelgadis-san." His face showed good-natured teasing less than a minute ago, but now shows only seriousness. He draws breath, unsure of exactly how to begin. "I wish to speak about myself . . . and of another man from what you call the Outer Lands." Here he pauses, either to inspire drama or draw another breath. "I have heard rumors of him: an advisor without a true alliance. Kingdoms and influential households where he was present were often dramatically affected for the worse. Here, a respectable warrior killed himself and his wife, drawing an influential city into a vulnerable state of chaos. There, a wise king gracefully allowed a coup before killing himself and the traitor. Rumors spoke of a man present at these events, of his demeanor and of his talent. He has never given his true name. I do not know his name, or any of his aliases. I only know that the rumors say he left my land as people began speaking of a beautiful kingdom of healing magic." Another pause. I nod as I think of his words, seeing the obvious conclusion, but also worrying about the man he is describing.

"As you are obviously intelligent enough to surmise, I left for that kingdom, touring my own land on the way, searching for clues as to who entered my area and how I might find them. I journeyed from town to town. Finally, I was lucky. People in one town spoke of an angel . . . and a demon." He pauses again, and another nod of mine encourages his story. Filia and Xelloss are certainly hard to forget.

"The angel was described to me as beautiful and capable of flight and healing, somewhat short, with black hair." That's certainly not Filia. Amelia? "The demon had a light-blue, stone-like skin, wiry hair, and could use destructive magic extremely well. He was said to be in search of something, and though he did not harm anyone, he caused a great deal of fear, not to metnion property damage." Akira looks at me, restraining his emotion, as I feel somewhat ashamed, though nonetheless a little defensive.

"I wanted to meet those people, Zelgadis-san, and I obviously have." At this point he is cheerful again. "I came also to see magic, which has always fascinated me. The only magic I have seen cast in my land is a feeble light spell, nothing like the abilities you and others seem to possess. I imagine that only certain people can learn magic, but I would certainly love to try." He is looking at me intently, leaving the request unsaid. I temporarily move past the other points he as raised in favor of this question.

"I can't teach you right now. Between the possible dangers in Seyruun, and my search for a cure, I would not be able to teach you. But you could learn here in Seyruun or even in Atlas City."

"Very well, Zelgadis-san, I understand. Others have told me about the opportunities to learn magic in Atlas City. I will soon journey there." I am startled again. I didn't mean to shoot him down that badly. More importantly, an ally here in Seyruun, especially one with a different perspective, is extremely valuable.

"I'd like you to stay here in Seyruun until the danger here passes. You have a unique perspective, you can mingle with people from the Outer Lands without difficulty, attempt to learn if they mean Amelia or Phil any harm." He appears only nearly convinced; what could influence his decision? "If you help me with this, I will help you with magic. I must warn you that not everyone can become a sorcerer, and it takes a great deal of dedicated effort to do so."

"Very well." Akira grins. "If, while I'm here, you demonstrate the power of magic, and explain a few things to me." He offers his hand to clench the deal.

I shake his hand. "Deal." I nod to him. "Was there anything else? I need to research my cure." I gesture to the two books behind me.

"No, Zelgadis-san. I'll leave you to your research . . . Thank you." His words of gratitude contain a great deal of emotion. I nod in response and sit down to look through that second book.

Several pages later, I hear a soft knock on my door. "Zelgadis-dono?" Phil-san's voice enters my room.

"Come in." I should not be annoyed at the interruption since I had asked him to come by. That fact did not eliminate my instinctive annoyance at being hampered from my efforts.

"Zelgadis-dono, I am glad you asked to speak with me. I have a few things for you to see and hear." Phil starts talking before he even closes my door. I notice that he is carrying a few thin books. For a second, I dare to hope they might be related to a cure, but Phil-san would be unlikely to bring such books to me. What could they be, then?

"First, before you try to apologize to me as you attempted with Amelia, today you did exactly what I and anyone else would have wanted." I am so surprised I have no way of asking for clarification. This must be shown in the way I look at him, for he continues. "You harmed no innocent, brought them to a textbook form of justice, and did not even seriously hurt them." He smiles broadly. "If you can keep up that form of restraint the entire time you stay in my kingdom and with my daughter, I will be quite pleased." I smile with slight uncertainty at him.

"A few other things you should know if you stay here for a long period of time." At this, he hands me the books. The two are thin and hardback: _The Laws and Justice of Seyruun_ and _The Rules of Civility: Seyruun's Responsible Gentleman_. "You don't need to memorize them or anything, of course, but it would be a good idea to keep the information within these books in mind if you stay here. Especially if you live here. Another thing to keep in mind is the creed of my family: 'A monarch that rules through fear may be a good one, but a great and just ruler rules with love and respect.'" Another big grin from Phil-san, while I am a little startled.

"Phil-san. I don't intend to rule anyone." That is the only statement that comes to mind.

"Perhaps. But people here are expected to take these to heart, and I expect no less from you. This is probably a little overwhelming. Just take it slow: read over them, that sort of thing." His large grin is still present.

"Very well, I'll read them soon." I gesture to the book I am studying. "The search for my cure, and events in Seyruun, will occupy most of my time, however." I am perhaps expecting Phil-san to emphasize the importance of that which he has shared with me just now.

On the contrary, his grin broadens agreeably. "Of course, Zelgadis-dono." He continues to grin at me, and I continue to stare at him. Several seconds pass, leading only to a sweatdrop.

"Ah, thank you Phil-san." I attempt to dismiss him with more civility than I usually demonstrate.

"Of course, of course. I'll let you get back to your research, Zelgadis-dono." The man's grin continues, undiminished. I nod to him as he turns and departs. I start to sit down as he closes my door and departs. A loud guffaw marks his exit, and I look at the door as a sweatdrop forms at the back of my head. Phil-san's laughter diminishes only slightly as he walks away from my room.

I attempt to temporarily block all thoughts unrelated to my cure from my mind as I skim the large book in front of me. My only measurable progress is the fact I am slowly eliminating sections of the volume. I feel the usual frustration as I prepare for sleep.

Author's Note:  
Another long chapter, hampered by a bit of writer's block. I hope this chapter flows well, everyone is in character, and the plot is adequately thickening.  
The _Rules of Civility_ was written in 16th century France, and was used by much of Europe and their colonies. I figure that sort of thing would probably be used in Seyruun and other Slayers kingdoms.  
I'll be in Virginia, out of town and not possessing regular computer access, from this Thursday (6/9) until mid-August. I doubt very much I will finish any chapters of this story before mid/late August, and will probably only write another chapter or two before my school year starts. At that point, I won't have time to write. Life has interfered with this story again, but I will try to make this pause less dramatic.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing (If you haven't reviewed yet, take a hint, heh); there's nothing an amateur writer appreciates more than sincere comments.


End file.
